Yūrei
by Saba's Reflection
Summary: 'I'm only a yūrei in her eyes. She'll walk through me every time.'


**Y****ūrei**

**Minto**

* * *

_To give and not expect return; that is what lies at the heart of love._

* * *

Silence replaced sound as I lifted the porcelain cup to my lips, allowing a warm liquid to enter my mouth. The tea ensured me of serenity as my eyes were closed firmly. The taste was a mixture of milk and water with the additional sugar, dissolved within the cup when I stirred it. It was a drink that could not compare, but the sensation had to end shortly after the vulgar peasant marched up to me, her shoes possibly leaving dents in the ground with the noise she had created. I opened one eye calmly, a response that surprised her every time. She did not even prepare for the words which came off my tongue like a waterfall.

"Be a nice feline and fetch me a napkin."

A small smile was etched onto my lips as I grinned deviously. The quiet bang which was produced once I put my cup down echoed throughout the many hallways of the establishment as I awaited for a comeback. It came as if on cue.

"Like you do with your Oneesama?"

My chair was dragged backwards as I rose from my seat, managing to maintain my composure throughout her cruel words. My teeth were secretly clenched under my skin as my eyebrows probably formed a frown in my forehead. I could not stifle twisting my face as if I had eaten something rather unpleasant. The taste left after I had taken my tea was now bittersweet, and if my tea was ever to be spoiled, I was sure to release my displeasure on someone.

"You do not speak of Oneesama like that."

My words were dripping with venom as I spoke through gritted teeth, my eyes flying open to reveal the frustration in them. Ichigo only snickered as she held a silver tray firmly in her grasp.

"Did I hurt someone's feelings? She thinks you're a pest."

"That's enough-"

"Am I pushing your buttons, Minto? Can't you handle the truth?"

I formed a fist with my hand as I attempted to punch Ichigo to no avail. It only collided with the tray, definitely leaving a dent in it by where I was looking. Ichigo ensured that she was holding the tray steadily as she was quite shocked to see that she had aroused such a reaction. I only rested my icy glare on her, tears threatening me that they would spill. I hardly ever broke down unless I was pushed to such an extent, and I have a tendency to be secretive. Ichigo really knew how to push my buttons.

"It's not me you're angry with, Minto. You know she doesn't love you that way."

I dropped my fist as Ichigo continued to hold the tray, her eyes piercing into my own. They reminded me of melted chocolate, splattered with negative emotion and concern. I could see that Ichigo was only trying to play my game, and that she couldn't bear seeing a friend in pain.

I only sniffed as I turned my back on her, approaching the changing rooms as coolly as possible. I stopped for a moment, letting the tears form a stream along my cheeks.

"I-I have a ballet rehearsal!"

I bolted through the doors of a changing room as I immediately slammed them shut. I rushed to where my belongings were and collapsed into a bench, deciding that I couldn't stop myself from sobbing. As I released my hidden emotions, I abruptly took hold of my navy blue side bag and reached my hand into it, rummaging through the content in search of something dear to me.

If I couldn't have Oneesama, I could have a solid memory of her.

I pulled my hand out to reveal an object in the shape and size of a postcard. I brought it up to the level of my eyes as I gazed at it contently. I found that the tears had stopped falling and that solace would surface whenever I came to look at it.

It was a delightful day at the beach and Retasu was kind enough to take a snapshot of me and Oneesama at the beach. We could both feel the sand in between our toes as a fond memory of me wriggling mine took me to a flashback. I was clutching onto Oneesama's arm as I smiled, listening to the sound of waves crashing down on the shore. Oneesama only let out a little smile but it was enough to lit up my eyes like Chinese lanterns, because I had managed to persuade myself that it was me that made her happy.

I'm only a yūrei in her eyes. She'll walk through me every time.


End file.
